The Department of Health and Human Services has assigned the NIH the responsibility to identify, characterize, and develop new medical countermeasures (MCM) against radiological or nuclear threats. As part of the ?NIH Strategic Plan and Research Agenda for Medical Countermeasures against Radiological and Nuclear Threats?, the NIAID awarded the Medical Countermeasures against Radiological Threats: Product Development Support Services contract to provide support services for products that may have the potential to become radiation or nuclear medical countermeasures. This contract is tasked with bringing these potential countermeasures to a point at which they can 1) be approved or licensed by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) or 2) transition to the Biomedical Advanced Research and Development Authority (BARDA). When approved, these MCMs could be acquired by the Strategic National Stockpile.